The Navy uses various objects or devices in exercise and training scenarios that must be deployed underwater. Since these devices are often expensive and can be used to collect data that must be analyzed, the devices may need to be recovered when the exercise/training sessions are complete. Currently, these devices are recovered by divers or shipboard-mounted auto-recovery systems. However, auto-recovery systems can be limited to operations at depths thought to be relevant when the auto-recovery system was designed. Re-configuring these auto-recovery systems for operation at greater depths can be cost prohibitive. The use of divers to recover submerged devices is also limited in that the normal human-diver depth limit is about 140 feet.
The Navy is exploring other recovery options that are both cost-effective and safe for Navy personnel. One option is the use of trained marine mammals (e.g., sea lions) that can carry and couple a recovering tether to a device deployed underwater. The trained marine mammals can easily swim to depths of greater than 140 feet with a tether. However, the device to be recovered must be equipped with some type assembly to which the marine mammal can easily attach a tether. The same assembly must then be able to support the device as the tether and device are pulled up to the water's surface.